


together, we shine on the exquisite throne

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, and it feels like everything is right in the world, and you just hold each other closely and softly and it's all quiet, i got so emo over yukilisa that they pulled me out of my writing slump, it's gay ok, its that type of cuddling, where like its late at night, within the arms of the one you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: lisa and yukina take time for themselves after a rigorous roselia live.





	together, we shine on the exquisite throne

Strained hands, hoarse throat, and a million aches. The usual visitors of Yukina’s body as she wrapped up yet another Roselia live show.

The live show went well, Roselia’s diligence and practice always paying off. They started strong, kept the mood going, and ended with a bang.

The cheers of the crowd still hasn’t left Yukina’s ears. Yells and shouts of “Encore!” embedded themselves deep within her soul, as she grabbed the microphone again to announce their encore song.

“Yakusoku.”

Their newest song. Lyrics written by their own bassist.

Lyrics crafted so beautifully, each and every word brimming with her essence, sentence after sentence woven together with the childhood promise that they had made in the past, creating a song that could only be truly understood by them, and them only.

Even the arrangement and composition of the song brimmed with her kind, steadfast self.

A knock at her balcony door interrupts her thoughts.

“Yukina?” A familiar voice piped up from outside.

“Lisa?” 

Shouldn’t she be resting?

Yukina crawled out of her bed, ignoring her many aches as she opened the door to her balcony, welcoming her dearest childhood friend in. Not wasting a second as the door closed, Lisa took Yukina by the waist, spun her around once, and threw themselves onto Yukina’s bed. They laid there for a while, Lisa flat on her back as she embraced Yukina, now reciprocating her hug and nuzzling her head within the crook of Lisa’s neck.

Lisa’s scent always calmed Yukina. A mix of freshly baked cookies, and cheap, but not overwhelming, perfume.

A hand began to run down Yukina’s hair, stroking it gently. Even with her hair in the way, Yukina could feel the callouses and bandaids on Lisa’s fingers as she ran them down her head. She feels guilty that Lisa had to sacrifice her beauty for Roselia, but Lisa kept reassuring her. It was her decision and hers only. Besides, Lisa tells her, she is at her most beautiful when she stands together with her.

“We haven’t done this in a while, haven’t we?” Lisa says, embracing Yukina just a tad tighter.

She was right.

Their schedules have been embroiled in endless practice in preparation for their live. So much so that neither of them had the time or energy just to be together. When was the last time that they had cuddled and held each other like this?

In response, Yukina merely gave a low hum, and nuzzled further into Lisa’s warm body.

“Ahaha~! You’re like a needy cat, Yukina. But that’s what makes you cute.”

“Lisa… don’t tease me.”

“Alright, alright~... I just… I love you, you know?”

Ah. Those three sweet words that filled Yukina with so much warmth and joy. Yukina pulls herself up just a bit to give Lisa a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I know. And I love you too.”

Yukina returns her head back within the crook of Lisa’s neck, taking one of her hands to grasp within her own.

A silence filled the room as their eyes became heavy, minds drifting off to sleep.

Within each others’ embrace, they slept together, soft wings of peace washing over their tired bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @reshichu on twitter to see me cry over various things


End file.
